A Frozen Flower is Just as Pretty
by fanservice-chan
Summary: This is the story about Lumaria and Even's first encounter and the events after. Heavy alt. dimension MarVex fluff. Check it out!  I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts but the story is my own. It says Marluxia cause Lumaria wasn't there
1. The First Meeting

**Even P.O.V.**

It was another boring day in the lab. All Even could do was sigh. He wasn't getting anywhere with his experiment and it wasn't looking too good. Ienzo and the other lab-hands had all ready left for the day and he didn't know what else there was to do. He didn't want to go to go back to his dreary old apartment; the whole building was grey and had a depressing feel to it. Maybe if he went out for a walk, he could clear his head and be able to figure what was wrong with the experiment.

About 15 minutes into his walk, Even found himself at the town park. Finding himself an empty bench, he sat down and relaxed. In another 5 minutes, Even was out cold.

**Lumaria P.O.V.**

The blood was rushing through his head and it was having fun banging against his skull.

"Have- have I lost them?" he stammered as he looked over his shoulder. Seeing nothing but dark around him, he decided to relax. "Jeez. How many times doing I have to say it? I. Am. A. Guy."

Lumaria picked up a strand of his pink hair. "This is all your fault," he said to the piece of hair. "Why couldn't you be dark brown or blond, like any other hair color?"

Lumaria had tried to dye his hair before but the very next morning, the brown dye had disappeared. Now, all he can do is wander around and hope for food and shelter. He would living a bit better if he accepted the offer-

"Hey there, want to come with me? I know a great little hotel around the corner."

-but the answer was always the same.

"Lay one finger on me and I will personally jab a telephone poll up your ass."

Then he would run away from the man (sometimes it was men) and hope to get away safely. This time however, he wasn't so lucky. Before he started to run, one of the three men grabbed a hold of his left arm and held a knife to his face, resulting in a small cut on his cheek (just below his eye). When Lumaria did get away, his upper left arm seemed to be bruised a lot.

"Ow…" Lumaria said as he touched the blue and black area on his arm. "This better not be broken." After which, Lumaria got up from his spot against a dark red wall and began to walk again.

As Lumaria walked a little farther, he found himself in what seemed to be a park. He looked around and found an especially big oak tree.

"I guess I'll sleep there tonight," Lumaria sighed as he started up the tree, being extra careful of his left arm. Just as he was about to go to sleep for the night, Lumaria looked over towards the fountain area and saw that someone was still in the park with him.

The man was passed out on a park bench with his long blond hair up into a messy bun.

"Maybe, if I sneak over and take his wallet, I can buy some food tomorrow," thought Lumaria.

Slowly, Lumaria scaled down the tree and walked over to the man. Now that he got a better look at him, the man seemed to be in his late 20's, early 30's and he had a badge pinned onto his fairly white jacket that read "Experimental Physicist". The name wasn't visable because half of it was underneath his jacket's collar. As Lumaria's eyes went down the jacket towards the pockets, he saw something square and brown just barely sticking out of the pocket. Before Lumaria could reach for it, the man began to stir. Lumaria was able to get away in time before the scientist pulled out switch blade from his right sleeve. The man's eyes were wide open now.

"What were you trying to do?" the man growled as he got up from his seat on the bench.

Lumaria didn't speak; he just looked at the scientist.

"I'll ask again, what were you trying to do?" the man asked, with his cold green eyes staring down at Lumaria.

"I- I- I just wanted some money for food," Lumaria managed to get out.

The scientist then lowered his knife and walked towards Lumaria. His eyes look straight at Lumaria, eyeing his left arm.

"Is that true?" the scientist asked in a much softer tone.

"Yes."

Without another word, the scientist picked up Lumaria (minding his left arm) and started out the park.


	2. Late at Night Behind Closed Doors

**Lumaria P.O.V.**

"What does this man think he's doing?" Lumaria thought.

They had been walking for some time now. Lumaria already tried his best to struggle but the man gave him a death stare as if to say "Don't even try it." Eventually, they arrived at a large white building. The man pulled his card off from his jacket and swiped it on a scanner next to the building's door. Then a screen popped up on the scanner asking for a "pass code". Ever so swiftly, the scientist tapped in a 10 digit code, filling all the spaces on the screen.

"Pass code accepted. Welcome, Even-sama."

"So his name is Even?" thought Lumaria.

As the doors opened, Even, with Lumaria still in his arms, walked down the long hallway. They soon arrived at what seemed to be one of the lab rooms. Upon closer inspection, Lumaria realized that it was Even's office. Even placed Lumaria down on the small grey couch in the corner of the large white room.

"Wait here," Even said and gave Lumaria a look as if to say "Move and you'll be sorry". Then he left the room.

Normally Lumaria would bolt out of this kind of place at the first chance he got, but he didn't. He just sat there. He wanted to run but for some reason, his legs wouldn't move.

BANG! CLASH!

The loud noises were accompanied by a voice saying "I know it's around here some- Ah! There it is!"

A few moments later, Even came back with a white case with a red cross on it in his hands. Even walked over to the startled Lumaria and sat down next to him, putting the case in his lap.

"What is that?" Lumaria said as he pointed to the box.

"Hm? This? It's a First Aid kit. It's used to fix boo-boos," Even said as he opened up the kit.

"Don't speak to me like I'm 4, you ass," Lumaria snapped.

"Oh? By how young you look, I wouldn't be surprised if you were around 5 years old," Even sneered.

"I'm 13."

"Oho! And I suppose you think you can live on your own at this age? I mean 13 years old is practically an adult. Yeah kid, I used to think that way too. I almost got killed because of it. Take my advice- just go back home," Even said as he cut some bandage for Lumaria's arm.

"I don't have a home."

That caught Even way off guard.

"What do you mean?" Even asked.

"I mean, I have been living on my ever since I ran away from the orphanage 5 years ago. I had spent my entire in that place and I'm never going back," Lumaria said as he headed towards the door of the office.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Even asked as he got up to follow him.

"I am leaving before you have the chance to call the cops, so they can cart me back to that horrid place," Lumaria said as he stopped at the door.

Even's hand slammed against the wall next to Lumaria's right ear.

"Now why would I do that? You're so cute, maybe you could be of some to me personally," Even said slowly as he leaned in towards Lumaria.


	3. Don't Call Me Lumaria

**Lumaria P.O.V.**

"W-what?" Lumaria stammered.

"You heard me, maybe you can be of some use to me," Even repeated.

As if it were for a second, Lumaria actually though he was safe for a while, but as it turns out, Even was one of _those _people. As Even leaned in closer, Lumaria braced himself for the worse, seeing as he had no where to run, and turned his head to the left slightly (as if to try to avoid what Even was going to do). Lumaria waited for a few seconds before hearing something he didn't expect.

"Hehehe….. Hahahaha!"

Even was laughing. "That bastard's laughing at me!" Lumaria thought. Even backed away from Lumaria and held his stomach as he laughed some more. When the laughing subsided, all that was left was an Even on the brink of tears and a furious Lumaria not far off.

"Aw, calm down kid. I was just teasing you. Don't get so wound up," Even said as he lightly hit Lumaria's right shoulder. "Sit back on the couch and let me wrap up your arm."

As if he had no say in the matter, Lumaria slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. After Even was done with Lumaria arm and he put a bandage on the cut right below Lumaria's eye, he put away the First Aid kit.

**Even P.O.V.**

"Hey. I never did ask you," Even said as he re-entered the room, "what is your name?"

Lumaria really didn't want to tell Even his name. He REALLY didn't want to.

"Why should I tell you?" Lumaria sneered as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Because I just bandaged up your fairly bruised arm, that would have taken weeks to heal without it and the security system outside already told you my name."

He had a point there. Lumaria didn't really expect Even to give him a legitimate answer (far-less two).

"Promise you won't laugh?" Lumaria asked in a small tone.

"What? Are you still in pre-school?"

"Promise?" Lumaria persisted.

"Fine. I promise."

"My name is…. Lu…"

"Lu?"

"Lu…. Lu…"

"What? Is your name Lu? That's not embarrassing. I mean used to be picked on for my-"

"Lumaria."

Even stopped and starred at the pink haired boy.

"My name is Lumaria."

After what seemed like forever in silence, Even broke it.

"Well, I can see why you were worried that I would laugh, but its ok. I'm not going to make fun of you. If anything, it's a pretty name."

It was comforting to finally hear someone say that. Lumaria had always been made fun of because of his name, so it was nice to hear someone compliment his name.

"Ok then, Lumaria," Even said smiling.

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not?" Even asked.

"It sounds too girly. Call me Mar," Lumaria decided.

"I've got a better idea- how about I call you Marly," Even smiled.

"What?" Lumaria almost screeched.

"I think it suites you, _Marly_," Even teased as he headed back towards the grey couch.

"Hey! That's not very fun….." Lumaria's voice trailed off.

"Marly?" Even asked as he started to turn around.

Thud.

Lumaria's body hit the floor like a rock. Even quickly got to Lumaria before his head made the same sound and softly held his head in his pale white hands.

"Marly?" Even asked, this time with more concern in his voice. Even then held Lumaria's head to his.

"Shit! He has a fever!"


	4. Why Would He Care?

**Marly P.O.V.**

As he opened his eyes slightly, Marly's head pounded. Slowly, he sat up and looked around. He was in a bedroom with light blue walls.

"W-where am I?" Marly said as he looked around the unfamiliar room some more. There was a small desk in the corner, with a few piles of papers stacked on either side of it. Just as Marly was about to get out of the bed, the door to the room slightly opened. He quickly hid back underneath the covers. A woman walked through the doorway. Marly peeked out from the covers.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said as she walked over to the bed where Marly laid. "You've been asleep for quite some time."

"Who are you?" Marly asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I am Carla, I am the house-keeper. Nice to meet you."

"What do you mean I have been asleep?"

"Oh, Even brought you back here after you fainted," she said as she walked over to Marly.

"Even?"

"Yes. Even was nice enough to bring back home with him two days ago."

"Two days?"

"Yes you have been asleep for two days. And I just got Even to go to sleep as well," Carla said as she sat down on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"He stayed up looking after you for the past two days. About an hour ago I got him to finally go to sleep."

Marly just looked at Carla in shock. He didn't believe what he was hearing.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was worried about you."

Marly was speechless. He had just meet Even, why would a total stranger care about him enough to look after him for two whole days?  
>Carla put her hand to Marly's head.<p>

"Your head is still hot," Carla said as she got up from the bed. "Lie back down and sleep a little longer."

Marly complied and lied back down in the bed and tried to sleep but there was one thing still on his mind-

"Why would Even care?"

When Marly woke up again, he was in the same light blue room and his head wasn't hurting anymore. Marly slowly got up from the bed and looked out the window. The street lights were on outside but the other then that, it was pitch black. As Marly turned back to the room, he looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It read 11:37pm.

Slowly, Marly opened the room's door and walked out of it. He walked down the quiet dim hallway to what seemed like a living room. Marly then squinted his eyes trying to see in the dark room. He noticed a familiar blond haired figure sleeping on the couch. Marly walked over to the couch and kneeled down to the scientist.

"What could you possibly gain from helping me?" Marly whispered. "Can't you see? If you keep doing this, I'll-"

Even just barely stirred and spooked Marly stood up. Just to be safe, he went back to the room.

**Even P.O.V.**

Just as the room's door closed, Even sat up.

"You'll what?"


	5. At the Fountain

**Even P.O.V.**

"_What the hell am I doing?" Even thought._

_He had looked down on the pink-haired boy sleeping in his bed. He had just freaked out about him fainting and brought the boy back to his apartment. _

"_I must be on the verge of insanity," Even thought._

"_Even? I really think you should go to sleep. You have taken care of him for the past 2 days and gotten little sleep. I can look after him now," Carla offered._

"_Hm? What?" Even asked, turning his head to Carla and revealing the dark circles underneath his eyes._

"_Sleep. Now," Carla demanded as she began to push Even from the bedroom._

"_Alright. Alright. I'll go to sleep. Just stop pushing me."_

Even just laid awake on the black couch, thinking of what happened that night and what Marly just said.

"_If you keep doing things like this, I'll-"_

If only he hadn't moved, he would have been able to know what Marly was going to say. How big of an idiot can one physicist be? Even turned his head to the small clock on the wall, it said 6:32.

"I might as well get up. I can't just lay here," Even decided. Then he walked down the dim hallway that leads to his room. Expecting Marly to still be asleep, Even quietly opened the door. He thought wrong. When Even looked through the thresh hole, he did not find a sleeping Marly, no, what he found was a shirtless Marly's back facing him. As Even looked closer, he noticed that Marly's back was covered in lines. When Marly noticed Even standing in the doorway, his cheeks went a little red. Then Even turned his head to the side.

"Don't look so surprised. After all, this is my room," Even said as he walked over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. As Even picked out a shirt from the closet, Marly slipped on the brown shirt he was wearing before.

"Hey, Even," Marly said.

"Hm?"

"Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you bring me here and then take care of me for 2 days?" Marly asked.

"W-who told you that?" Even asked as his head whipped around to Marly with a shocked expression on his face.

"Carla."

"Carla….." Even repeated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"So- why did you do it?" Marly asked again.

Even just looked at Marly.

"I don't know," Even said.

They both just looked at each other. Then Marly walked towards the door to the room.

"Now, where are you going?" Even asked.

"I'm leaving," Marly responded. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Marly then left the apartment.

**Marly P.O.V.**

"I can't take it in there," he thought as he left the apartment building.

Marly looked up at the building and then slowly walked away. The further he walked, the further Marly felt away from where here was two nights ago. But strange enough, he ended up in the same park. He just took a seat on the bench right in front of the fountain and sighed.

"What's with you?"

The new voice startled Marly and he looked straight up at the origin of the voice. There stood a boy, about his age (if not older), with red spiked hair.

"What do you mean?" Marly asked.

"I mean, what's wrong? You looked down," the boy said.

"I'm not," Marly said, turning his head back down to the floor.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Lea, now who are you troubling?"

Lea turned around to another boy. He had deep blue hair and an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh, calm down, will you, Isa?" Lea said.

Isa just rolled his eyes.

Turning back to Marly, Lea kneeled down to his level.

"So back to you," Lea said.

"I'm ok, really," Marly persisted.

Lea didn't look convinced.

"Let me start a different way. Hi! My name is Lea and the stick in the mud behind me is Isa. Got it memorized?" Lea said.

Marly nodded.

"What's your name?" Lea asked.

"Lu-" Marly started. "Uh… Marly. My name is Marly."

"Ok, Marly. What's got you down?"

Marly still didn't talk.

"So it's complicated?" Lea asked. "Well whatever your problem is, I think if you just think about it clearly, you will figure it out."

Marly looked up at Lea. Lea just smiled.

"Lea, come on. We're going to be late. Ienzo is waiting for us," Isa said as he started to walk away from the fountain.

"Alright, Isa, just give me a chance," Lea said as he turned back to Marly.

"Figure it out, ok?" Lea said to Marly.

"Ok."

After that, Lea and Isa left. Only Marly remained with his thoughts.


	6. Bright Pink Hair

**Even P.O.V.**

"Even? Even?"

"Huh? What?"

The scientist was awakened from his daydream to see one of the lab-hands standing next to him.

"Even, if you any more of that substance in the experiment, it will implode," the dark-haired lab-hand said as he leaned over Even's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ienzo," Even said as he tried to put more focus into his experiment. But for some reason, he just couldn't. Even was always focused on nothing but his work, but now something else seemed to occupy space in his brain. Marly. Even couldn't stop thinking about what Marly had said and then how he just left.

"Even, I really think you should take a break," Ienzo said as he watched Even walk over to the counter on the side of the lab.

"Why?" Even asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Well, for one thing, you just poured pure indium into your coffee, instead of sugar," Ienzo said as he pointed to the fizzing paper coffee cup.

"Ack!" Even groaned as he tried to pour the reaction into the sink.

**Marly P.O.V.**

Lea's words still rang in Marly's head.

"_Figure it out, ok?"_

"Figure what out?" Marly thought. He just sat there, on the same park bench, thinking.

As hours droned on, Marly got deeper and deeper into his thoughts, to the point where he no longer heard anything around him. So, he was surprised when a large hand touched his right shoulder.

"Hey there, are you lost?" said a deep voice.

Marly slowly looked up to see two big, tall men standing before him, one with jet-black hair and side burns, and a spear strapped to his back and another with orange curly hair and an ax in his hand.

"Don't touch me," Marly murmured as he stared at the dark-haired one holding his shoulder.

"What?"

"Don't touch me!" Marly yelled as he tried to throw the man's hand off.

"Oho! Now this one's going to fight?" the dark-haired man said as he backed away and pulled a spear off of his back. "Come at me, I haven't had a good fight in a while."

Just as Marly assumed his defensive position (it kind of becomes a necessity when stuff like this happens a lot), the other man put his hand on his left shoulder and slowly shook his head.

"Fine, Aeleus, I won't kill him. But we were ordered to get samples," the dark-haired man said as he lowered his spear.

Aeleus then raised his ax and pointed towards Marly.

"I'm not sure he's what they were looking for," the dark-haired man said.

"They didn't specify that, Dilan," Aeleus said as he lowered his ax.

"Alright, but if they get angry, I'm going to blame it on you," Dilan sighed.

Then they both came at Marly. All he could do was run.

**Even P.O.V.**

Yesterday was a total bust, Even didn't get a single thing done that was supposed to be done and not too far in any of his experiments (if anything they seemed to go backwards). Today, however, Even was determined to get all of his work done.

As lunch time came around, Even's attempts at completion of his experiments had failed miserably. He just let out a small sigh and went to the small area designated for eating and bought a small sandwich from the only shop in the entire building. As he sat done and un-wrapped his ham sandwich, his heard his co-workers converse.

"Hey, do you know when they will bring in new any new experimental subjects?"

"I heard that they got some rare rats species to test."

"Boring."

"I did discover, though, that the higher-ups are going to let us use humans soon."

"Where did you hear something like that?"

"I didn't hear it, I saw it. I saw two of the guards bring in a little kid yesterday."

"How little?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say around 13."

Even stopped eating. "It's not. It couldn't be," Even thought as he listened in a bit more carefully.

"Yea, strange fellow too."

"How so?"

"He had bright pink hair."

Even stood up from his chair, thus throwing his seatback a few feet. He stomped over to the scientist that had just spoken, grabbed his shirt collar, and held him close to his face.

"Where did you see this?" he demanded.

"Uh…. Uh…." the man stammered.

"Where?"

"T-the black abandoned building, just outside of town. I-I was having dinner around that area last night, and I happened to see them" the man managed to say.

Even then threw the man to the side and stormed out of the research building.

"You idiot!" Even thought as he ran away from the white building.


	7. Why?

**Marly P.O.V.**

Marly slowly opened his eyes. His head was throbbing. As he looked around, he saw some men in white coats, turned towards a large screen with characters on it that Marly couldn't make out. His eye lids felt so heavy. When he let out a breath, he saw the bubbles rise above his head. Then he realized that he was in a tank. Marly tried his best to see through the thick glass, but he could barely make out anything on the other side. His efforts to stay awake were futile, for a few seconds later, he was out cold.

**Even P.O.V.**

"Shit. Shit. Shit," Even cursed under his breath as he got closer to the "abandoned building". "I knew I should have followed that idiot."

Just as he approached that black building, Even heard two voices and hid behind the nearest tree.

"You know, Aeleus, I said I'd blame you and I do blame you."

"It wasn't my fault, Dilan; they accepted the sample didn't they? They just didn't think we brought back enough samples," Aeleus said.

"Non-the-less," Dilan persisted, "we are stuck back at guard-duty."

"All I can say is- it wasn't my fault," Aeleus said as he turned forward again.

"Damn," Even whispered. "How am I supposed to get past them? The scientists aren't even supposed to be remotely around this place."

After a few minutes, Even still hadn't figured out how to deal with the guards. Good thing he didn't have to, for the door had opened behind them and out came a man with long black hair in a gray suit with a red scarf around his neck. He looked as though he was going to kill someone (and with the guns in his hands, he actually could).

"B-Braig!" Dilan said as he backed away from the doors and bowed his head. Aeleus did the same.

"Well, because of you two morons, I had to feel the higher-ups' wrath," Braig said.

"Uh…"

"Don't 'uh' me! Because of you two-" Braig held up his guns.

While Aeleus and Dilan were busy begging for their lives, Even took the chance to sneak around the three and through the doors. Just as Even slipped into the building, Braig turned his gun around and (without hesitation) shot at the wall that Even stood behind. That wall, however, was strong enough to stop the bullets from going through him (though it did leave a dent in the wall). Braig then quickly walked over to the doors and looked inside the building, ever so slightly. He saw nothing but darkness.

"Braig? What is it?" Dilan asked as he lifted his head.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

**Marly P.O.V.**

As Marly opened his still heavy eyelids, he was in the same container and the people in the white coats were still looking at the giant screen. This time, however, Marly could just barely here what they were saying.

"We need to…. the subject or else…. and they won't be happy…."

"What?" Marly thought. "What do they need to do me?"

Then one of the men walked over to the tank.

"Oh good…. you're awake…" said the man.

"Where am I?" Marly tried to say, but it just came out as bubbles.

"It's ok…. safe place… take care of you…"

Marly raised his hand to the tank's glass and pressed against it.

"I want to leave this place," Marly thought.

The man just looked at Marly and then wrote some things down on his clip-board. Just as Marly was about to pass out again, a loud siren went off. Through the thick glass, Marly see a flashing red light in the corner of the large room. The two men started to panic.

"Intruder… premises… authorized personnel….. Repeat….."

Marly looked towards the door to the large room and saw about 10 guards burst through the doors and surround the 2 men. The guards took a stance as if to guard the scientists.

**Even P.O.V.**

"Damn it," Even cursed under his breath as he ran down the long hallway. He had just gotten away from the 2 guards outside and Braig, to encounter three more guards on the inside of the building. One of the guards had pulled a switch on the wall and the siren sounded. Even ran away as fast as he could and it looked as though he had just lost them. Even stopped at the corner of the hallway and peeked around the corner. There was a large group of guards that seemed to be protecting something, walking down the opposite hallway. Then he heard someone on the inside of the circle shout-

"Wait! Wait! My subject's still inside the laboratory!"

"Sorry, sir, we were ordered to move you and the other researcher to a safe place. After the intruder is dealt with, you can return and continue with your research," said one of the guards.

The scientist must have found this sufficient because he quieted down after that. After the guards had passed, Even quickly went to the laboratory and slipped through the door before it had closed and locked. As Even let the door shut behind him, he looked around the large room. He saw a large tank with the familiar pink hair floating around it. Even hurried over to the computer screen and began to type on the extensive keyboard, and eventually Even broke the code. The tank slowly slides down into the floor, releasing the liquid along with a soaked Marly. Even caught Marly before he hit the floor.

"Even?" Marly croaked.

"Don't talk," Even snapped as he took off his white coat and put it around Marly's shoulders to cover what the small paper dress didn't. After that Even picked Marly up and left the building (all the guards seemed to be outside, so they left through the janitor's backdoor).

* * *

><p>As Even walked through the thresh hole of the small apartment, he gently put Marly on the couch. Even left and returned within seconds with clothes in his hands.<p>

"Here," Even said as he handed them to Marly. "They're a bit small for me but they should fit you."

Marly then got up from the couch and went to the bathroom to change. When he came out, he was wearing Even's old light brown, long-sleeve t-shirt and some long jeans. They just barely fit the small boy (if you exclude the small portion of his left shoulder that the shirt didn't cover). The boy just looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Even asked.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are continuously helping me?" Marly nearly yelled. "I mean, first you help me in the park, then I get a fever and you take care of me for two days, and now you save me from that laboratory! What, do you get some sick satisfaction for helping a kid you barely know, or is this something you do every other week?"

Even stood up from his seat on the couch and walked over to Marly. Marly slowly began to back away but Even kept moving forward. Marly took small steps back until his back was against the wall.

"Why, you ask?" Even said as he put his hand on the wall next to Marly's ear. "I think I finally know why."

Even leaned in closer to Marly.

"He's teasing you, just like last time," Marly thought. "Only teasing."

This time, however, it wasn't just a tease, it was real.

Even had pressed his lips against Marly's.

A kiss.


End file.
